


Just Gabriel Things

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Crack, Drabble, Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, i just miss gabriel ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is way more weird, incestuous gay sex than anyone should be expected to deal with, even someone as patient and forgiving as Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gabriel Things

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction Fic for Meta Fiction

  
**Cas:**  You’re not really Gabriel, are you?

**Gabriel:**  Damn it. How did you know?

**Cas:**  Easy. The real Gabriel said he’d be back NEXT week.

**Gabriel:**  Damn it.

**Cas:**  Plus. You haven’t tried to grope me since you got here.

**Gabriel:**  Gabriel does that?

**Cas:**  Oh yeah, all the time. It’s like a sign of affection. First, I thought you were too mad at me to grope me, then I thought you might have finally gotten exclusive with Sam…

**Gabriel:**  Sam? Gabriel is dating Sam?

**Cas:**  Well, he definitely was. Unless Sam was telling the truth and I really have walked in on them giving each other naked piggyback rides way more than is normal for grown men.

**Gabriel:**  Yeah. Probably not.

**Cas:**  Anyway. The not groping definitely gave you away. 'Cause let’s be real, Sam likes Dean’s ass far too much to get exclusive with Gabriel.

**Gabriel:**  That cheating little—

**Cas:**  Nah. Gabe likes Dean’s ass too. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who DOESN’T wanna tap that. Even if they are more of a Sam girl, if you know what I mean. I certainly get on that as much as possible, and everybody knows I’m a huge bottom boy.

**Gabriel:**  Only in this author’s fic, I assure you.

**Cas:**  I suppose. But even with her, I top Dean once or twice a day. Nothing compared to how much I bottom for both the Winchesters, so you don’t hear about it, but—

**Gabriel:**  Jesus fucking Christ. How do you guys get anything done with all the weird, incestuous gay sex?

**Cas:**  I often wonder the same thing. But honestly, I think Dean’s ass is a great motivational tool, you know?

**Gabriel:**  No I don’t. You know, I wanted you to be my nemesis. That’s what this was all about. But now I see that you guys aren’t the villains. You are the quirky side character that accidentally gets pregnant.

**Cas:**  Funny story about that…

**Gabriel:**  I don’t want to know. *dissolves into Metatron’s lair* You should just leave. Please. Leave.

**Cas:**  Sure. But. Um. Could you untie me?

**Metatron:**  Of course.

**Cas:**  Oh! And could we maybe have the real Gabriel back, if you’ve got him? It’s just, we miss his sense of humor. I mean, he doesn’t even need his grace. He’s just a really good character, you know? And Richard Speight Jr. is a gift.

**Metatron:**  Sure, sure. I’ll see what I can do.

**Cas:**  Thanks. I know Sam will really appreciate getting his hands on that cock again…

**Metatron:**  Aaaand, that’s your cue to leave.

**Cas:**  You know, for such a short vessel, Gabriel really makes up for it with the girth of his—

**Metatron:**  HELO! Get him out of here! For the love of Dad!

**Helo:**  My name isn’t fucking Helo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
